The 92nd Hunger Games
by HG2013
Summary: SYOT-OPEN! This is a story where the Rebellion didn't happen (explained in the story.) So, the Hunger Games continue, and the Hunger Games have become even more popular.
1. Pre-Games

_In this AU, the Rebellion did not happen, because in the 74th Hunger Games, Peeta was killed by Cato. Katniss did not defy the Capitol at all, so as a result, things continue on the way they did. In the 75th Hunger Games, Katniss and Haymitch were the District 12 Tributes, Neither survived the games, the Victor was Finnick Odair. But, that was 17 years ago._

**POV: Ignatius Doherty**

President Ubel is getting the crowds excited for the announcement of a new Head Gamemaker, you can really hear the excitement in his voice. The crowd also seems to be quite excited, much more than usual. I'm not going to question. But, I hope I can hold the position as head gamemaker longer than the previous holder of the job.

"and... it is my honor to introduce the new head gamemaker... Ignatius Doherty!"

Wow, all the excitement, I can barely even think straight.

As walk up to President Ubel, he smiles, and we shake hands, and he whispers in a barely audible voice, ''This year better be good," then he walks away so that I can answer some questions for the media.

"Mr. Doherty! What's your plan for the arena this year!"

"You know that I obviously can't tell you that, but, I can tell you this, it will be a very exciting games."

I walk off of the stage, and think about what the president said. "Oh, I will give him a good games this year."


	2. SYOT Form

**PLEASE READ: If you want to submit a tribute, please PM me, I will also try to update as soon as possible, it's how fast you the people send me the Tributes. You can send up to three tributes (only one can be a career.)**

* * *

Name (Be creative):

Age:

District (2 in case the 1st one is taken):

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Family/Friends:

Weapon of Choice (If not a career give me a legitimate reason):

Strengths (3):

Weaknesses (2, to be realistic):

Strategy:

**Reaping:**

Reaped/Volunteered (If volunteer, reason?)

Token?:

**Training:**

Strategy(Watch others, hide skill, etc.):

Show for judges:

**Interview Angle:**

**Arena:**

Cornucopia (yes or no, how far in?):

Allies?:

Romance?:

**Others (can be additional info, question for me, etc.)**


	3. Tribute List

**I NEED TRIBUTES! PM ME FILLED OUT TRIBUTE FORMS!**

* * *

District 1 Boy: Anton Vesely

District 1 Girl: Reserved

District 2 Boy: Colmillos Tigerare

District 2 Girl: Belle Tigerare

District 3 Boy

District 3 Girl: Rune Elei

District 4 Boy: Apollo Thor Wishart

District 4 Girl: Zenobia Thela Hayes

District 5 Boy

District 5 Girl

District 6 Boy

District 6 Girl

District 7 Boy: Syler Jones

District 7 Girl: Gabriella "Bri" Mason

District 8 Boy

District 8 Girl

District 9 Boy: Drake Thesik

District 9 Girl

District 10 Boy: Hanson Lodge

District 10 Girl: Veda Juniper

District 11 Boy: Itai Alfons

District 11 Girl: Echo Avalon

District 12 Boy: Charles Malinchak

District 12 Girl: Bonnie Clearwater


	4. District 2 Reapings

**SEND ME PMS WITH TRIBUTES! I CAN"T WRITE A STORY WITHOUT TRIBUTES! Okay, sorry about the yelling^^^ But still, I need tributes desperately and it's kind of annoying. Tell anyone to send me a PM for a tribute and I would be happy, just make sure it is in a PM as well. Also, I will put the reapings in order once I get all the tributes. That is all, have fun reading!**

* * *

**POV: Belle Tigerare:**

I woke up early that morning, just like I would on any other day, so I could train, but today was for a different reason. Today was the day of the Reaping, two tributes would be selected to fight in the Hunger Games. My sister Una, is sick, and has been for a while. She has cancer. There is medicine to cure cancer, but, my family and I are too poor to afford any of it. So, to try and get money, me and my brother Colmillos, are going to volunteer for the Hunger Games.

My brother and I have been trained all of our lives by our father. Our father, was once a very good man, he won the Hunger Games himself actually. He had his girlfriend and everything, and then he was reaped for the Hunger Games. He made it his goal to make back home for his girlfriend, and he did. Then the two got married and had my older brother Colmillos and me. Over the years, he became insane, he changed my teeth to be sharp, kind of like a part Victor, who I don't know whose name. He wanted us to win the Hunger Games now, and well, he has trained us very well, despite him being a complete psychopath. We were trained hard day and night, and we were punished if we couldn't live up to his standards. But, one day, our mother had a little daughter, Una. But, she did not want Una to be manipulated by our father, so she ran away into District 2. Our father, became depressed, and committed suicide. Since neither of us were a Victor, we were kicked out of the Victor's Village, and we were sent to live with out mother in the poor part of District 2.

As I went downstairs, in my Reaping outfit, a humble green dress. I found Una sitting on the couch.

"Wow Belle, you look beautiful!" says a sparkling young voice, who belonged to Una.

I reply "Thank you! I just can't wait get on T.V!"

"You're going to be on T.V! I'm going to watch every minute of it!"

Another voice entered the conversation," Yes, and so am I." I turned around and see Colmillos entering the the room, wearing a very expensive shirt, and long black pants. Una's excitement just doubled.

"I just can't wait!" responds Una. Colmillos left the house, for what could be forever.

I turned back to Una and say,"Now, we need to be serious for a minute." Una attentively stared at me with a youthful stare. "Your brother and I are going to leave, for a while, and only one of us is going to come back. But, when that happens, it will get better." Una seemed to understand, but I could tell she did not want me to go. I said goodbye to her, and I was beginning to regret my decision.

**POV: Colmillos Tigerare:**

I walk downstairs ready for the Reaping, and I hear a chirpy voice saying something about Belle being on T.V, and I say, "Yes, and so am I."Una is excited for us, but she does not realize the full extent of the situation. I left so I could say goodbye to girlfriend, Lucy, I stop in at her house, and she is wearing a dress the color pink. She understands that I am volunteering, and why. I knock on her door, and she almost immediately comes out and says, "I still don't want you to go." It is no use, even though I also understand, and feel her pain.

I walk her to the place where must part ways, the sign-in center. I give her a kiss, and I begin to walk over to 18-year old section, which was right at the front, and I wait, and I try to spot out Belle, and I see her and I wave, she acknowledges that I waved by giving me weak smile, I can tell she isn't ready for this, and I know how she feels, I have waited for a while to do this, but it is finally time.

**POV: Belle Tigerare:**

Oh my god, it is finally time. I don't believe it! It is scary, but at the same time gives a sense of exhilaration. Finally the Escort walks up to the podium. She starts her speech about why we are here, and we watch the video as we do every year, and I almost want to fall asleep, but I manage not to, and the excitement begins.

"Now as always, we will start by selecting the ladies first." She puts her hand into the bowl, and she opens the name, and before she reads the name off, I loudly yell, "I VOLUNTEER!" Everybody in attendance looks my way, as I walk up onto the stage. I can see the cameras panning in my direction, and the Escort asks, "What's your name, dear?" I reply, "Belle Tigerare." Now it is time for the boys to be selected, Colmillos, I hope you make it.

**POV: Colmillos Tigerare:**

I watch as Belle walks onto the stage, and a sigh a relief, she made it, now, I just need to do the same so I can become her district Partner. The Escort walks over to the other side of the stage where the second bowl filled with names is, and while doing this, she says,"...and onwards to the boys." I can tell she really doesn't care whose name she picks up, as she knows someone else is going to yell the same two words my sister did. She slowly opens the slip of paper, and at the same time me and one other boy in the 18-year old section yell, "I volunteer!" Little does the Escort realize that two people yelled those two dangerous words, because we said it so synchronized, so she beckons for me to walk up, and completely ignores the other boy, and this angers him, so he grabs me by the arm, and punches me with all of his might. This was quite weak surprisingly, I didn't even flinch, but I turn around anyways, and give him exactly what he does to me, but I knock him straight to the floor. Peacekeepers rush over to us, and drag us apart from one another, and at the same time, they bring me onto the stage. The Escort looks up towards me, and with a bit of fright in her voice, she asks what my name is. I say confidently," _Colmillos_ Tigerare." The entire area becomes silent, and she says with a sort of excitement in her voice, "Would you look at that, a brother and sister. Would you two shake hands?" I walk over to Belle, and not only do I shake hands with her, I also give her a hug. This will make the sponsors go nuts already. We walk backstage, and the crowd cheers incessantly. In mind, I also am. Because I have had my first victory, getting into the games.


	5. District 4 Reapings

**Ugh... So annoyed! I wrote like half of this then I closed Safari without saving it, so I had to restart. Was really busy yesterday, and I almost didn't post this. As always, send in more Tribute Forms, so we can start the games faster, and get more parts out. The form is on my profile. Hope you enjoy this part!**

* * *

**POV: Zenobia Thela Hayes:**

Today, marks the start of a very important sequence of events. I am going to volunteer to kill 23 other young kids, just like me. In other words, I am volunteering for the Hunger Games. You may think that I am insane, almost everyone does, but let me tell you why I am doing this. In District 4, the Fishing Industry is huge. My father owned a small business as I grew up. We fared well enough, we had enough money for my family (me, my parents, and my four older brothers.) But as time passed, more businesses opened up, and began to take over the industry, and left small businesses like my father's dried out on money. Since we have a large family, and a poor business, we were forced to move to the cheaper part of District 4. To this day, we still have money issues. That is why I am volunteering for the Hunger Games.

I leave the house early, so I could sat goodbye to some of my friends. We all meet up by the beach, so that we can talk for one last time.

Cade says," You could win it you know."

It got quiet, because we knew it was true, but we really didn't want to think about it.

Violet looked like she was doing some heavy thinking, then she asks,"Will you join the Careers? Please don't because they are usually complete assholes."

I laugh for a second, as does everybody else, then respond," Of course not! Do you honestly think that I would be able to team with them for more than a minute!?" We all laugh and have a good time, but as it gets closer to the Reaping, we take our separate ways.

**POV: Alex Colin Wishart:**

Well, today could be the very last day that I am with my twin brother Apollo. He is determined to be the better of the two of us, ever since we were little. But, now is his time to shine. We both are wearing, the same sort of outfit, except his is a tiny bit darker than mine. But, we kind of ignore each other. Becuase, he never has been nice to me, so I just leave him be. We walk over to the Identification area, and then head over to the 18-year old boy section.

**POV: Zenobia Thela Hanes:**

Let's get this over with. We all know what happens every year. The stupid Escort walks up, gives his little speech, shows us the same video as he showed us last year, and the year before, and for eternities. Then finally, it got to the good part, him walking over to the Girl's bowl. He out his hand in and picked out a name, and I yell,"I VOLUNTEER!" I walk up confidently, and tell the Escort my name, and then I am given a nice applause.

**POV: Alex Colin Wishart:**

Oh, no I didn't know Zenobia was volunteering! I look over to Apollo, and I see the menacing smile he gives. Apollo hates Zenobia, he might try to kill her in the Games! I need to stop this somehow, someway. But it was too late. He volunteered, and he walked out of the section and onto stage! This will not be good. As tradition, the two tributes shake hands, and Apollo cracks her knuckles, so she winces, which looks bad on camera. The two walk off the stage and I am sure that this won't go well.

I have an idea! I go to the room to say goodbye to him.

I walk in and say aggressively," Apollo, what the hell was that!"

He looks away slyly, and mutters something under his breathe, and walk right up to him so his face is inches away from my own. Then I do something that I highly debated.

I press one of the most vulnerable, and effective pressure points, and he faints. When the guard walks in after hearing a clunk, I tell him,"Alex just fainted after knowing that this could be the last time he sees me," and the guard drags Apollo away, thinking that he was me.


	6. District 7 Reapings

**I am SOOO sorry that I have delayed for so long. I have been really busy lately, I have been away because of the holidays, and I actually sort of forgot. I will try to get more of this up ASAP. In the meantime, you can visit my website that is sort of an SYOT, but you can roleplay as your own character, and fight and other cool things. Check it out at:**

* * *

**POV: Syler Jones:**

I woke up on this day with a sort of independence. I felt like leaving today, running away. But I knew better than that. I need to be able to protect those I love, my mother, and Lila, my little sister. They need someone to be able to fight for them, since my father left.

Wait a minute! Today is the Reaping! I almost forgot! I look around for something nice to wear. Could there be something under my bed,or in the laundry basket. I was being stupid. I look in my closet, which barely is used, and in it I manage to find something wearable to the Reaping. It's unlikely that I will get picked, but you never really know.

I walked downstairs, and before I could eat a bite, the bell went off. That meant that everyone had to gather at the town square for the Reaping. And I was off.

**POV:Gabriella "Bri" Mason:**

I wake up. Today is the dreaded day. Reaping day. This is not the average day. Someone is being sent to die to the Capitol. I never liked this day. I don't think anyone does for that matter. I try to ignore that, by following my routine as I do any other day. I get out of bed, I shower, I pick out some clothes and put them on, then I go to the other room to say goodbye to my mother. She is worried, as she is on every single Reaping. I hope I don't get picked for her sake. We don't say a word, we merely embrace one another. She is usually quiet, yet we are quite similar.

I start my walk to the town center, as I feel something tap my shoulder, and it is my best friend, Briar. She really is my only real friend to be honest, but we are quite close.

I say, "Oh, it's just you Briar."

She replies, "Well, who else did you expect Bri?"

A good point. "I don't know, I feel weird today. And it's not because today is the Reaping."

"Bri, I know what you mean, but you are not going to be picked. You haven't been picked yet, and I doubt that you will be today."

She is very wise I think to myself, and I debate, "But, what if I do? Also, me not getting picked before does not mean anything. I could easily be selected," then I speed walk ahead.

**POV: Syler Jones: **

It is time. The magical time when they pick those two names out of the buckets. Hopefully I don't know the two people who get selected. I hear a name called for the girls then I hear an old lady shriek.

**POV: Gabriella "Bri" Mason:**

Oh, no! It can't be. My name was called. I begin to walk out of the row that I was in, then I yell out to my mother, "I will be okay!" I am forced onto the stage with the stupid Escort. This is complete idiocy! Why do they even still have these stupid Games! It doesn't matter. I put on a brave face. I did not show my anger, because the next couple of weeks, I have to try and gain sponsors. That wouldn't help. Whatever, let's see what idiot is my District partner.

**POV: Syler Jones:**

"Syler Jones!" I hear a name. Wait a minute... That's my name! A spark of awe hits my face for a split second, but I don't think that anyone noticed it. What will mom and my sister do while I am gone? Or less, what if I can't come home! I keep my emotions within me, and I keep a blank face as I walk up. I shake hands with the girl. And then we are pretty much shoved backstage.

**POV: Gabriella "Bri" Mason:**

I get to say goodbye to my mother, thank god. She comes storming in. She walks up to me and pretty much gives me a bear hug and she says,

"You can win it. Your aunt did. Johanna. Bring honor to the Mason name, but more importantly, come home."

That was the most she has ever really said to me. She is usually quite quiet. This sort of shocks me. But she believes I have a chance. I embrace her for the rest of the time we have, and then she is taken away from me. I must win it for her.


End file.
